<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you love me? by NomDePlumLoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339221">Do you love me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomDePlumLoki/pseuds/NomDePlumLoki'>NomDePlumLoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, just a sweet little thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomDePlumLoki/pseuds/NomDePlumLoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you love me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well that was different,” Jaskier said, burying himself in Geralt’s armpit and resting his head on a meaty witcher shoulder. Their inn bed was just on the right side of cosy without being too small and he felt very comfortable for a change, if a bit sticky.</p><p>Geralt wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“A bit more tender than usual. A bit less, um, perfunctory?”</p><p>“Are you saying I’m bad in bed?”</p><p>“No! No, you’re never bad. But sometimes we’re just getting off. This was different.”</p><p>Geralt’s body stiffened at the comment. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Well, you kissed me this time.”</p><p>“I won’t do it again.”</p><p>“No, I liked it,” Jaskier said hastily. “More kissing is always welcome. And then there’s this cuddling afterward instead of you leaving the bed. This is new.”</p><p>“Do you like cuddling?”</p><p>“I love it!”</p><p>“Then why are you complaining?”</p><p>“I’m not complaining, believe me I would never complain about kissing, cuddling, tender love-making or anything else of that nature.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>Jaskier paused, thought better of his question and then asked anyway. “Do you love me? Only I’d really like to know because it changes things.”</p><p>For a long moment Geralt was silent. Then he asked, “Do you want to do this or not?”</p><p>“Yes! It’s changing in a good way, I mean. I like this. I like being here with you.  I’d like it if you loved me.”</p><p>“And if I say yes?”</p><p>“I’d say I love you too.”</p><p>“And if I said no?”</p><p>“I’d call you a liar.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled to himself and Jaskier resisted the urge to pinch him. This really wasn’t fair.</p><p>“You’ve made up your mind how I feel,” Geralt said.</p><p>“Yes. Yes I have. I wouldn’t have asked if I hadn’t already decided that you love me. I just want to hear you say it.”</p><p>This time there wasn’t even a moment’s hesitation. “Jaskier, I love you.”</p><p>“Thank you. And I love you. I adore you. I’ve wanted to tell you forever and I’ve wanted to hear it from you almost as long. You have made me a very happy bard.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt said, hand straying down to Jaskier’s behind.</p><p>Jaskier sighed happily. “Hmm indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>